


Ghost of Christmas Past

by raths_kitten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Author Dean, Bonding, Bookstore Owner Castiel, M/M, Mistletoe, christmas movie tropes, corporate Dean, forced to share a bed, forced to share a car, high school trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 12:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17203538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raths_kitten/pseuds/raths_kitten
Summary: The day before Christmas Eve all flights out of New York are stranded due to a snowstorm. Unbeknownst to them, Dean and Castiel both have the same destination. Which is lucky, because there’s only one rental car left. It’s the start of a road trip filled with a few more Christmas movie clichés – and coming to grips with a troubled high school experience for the both of them.





	Ghost of Christmas Past

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ReedusCollinsAckles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReedusCollinsAckles/gifts).



> Written for [ReedusCollinsAckles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReedusCollinsAckles/pseuds/ReedusCollinsAckles) as part of the [](http://spn-j2-xmas.livejournal.com/profile)[spn_j2_xmas](http://spn-j2-xmas.livejournal.com/) exchange. Sorry it's a little late. Merry belated Christmas! (To all you readers as well!)

Castiel was currently standing in line at a car rental at LaGuardia airport. A snowstorm had grounded all flights and he needed to get home to Lawrence before Christmas Eve. It had been a shitty idea to fly up to New York in the first place. Not like his mission was successful. So he wasted a trip, a lot of money on plane tickets, and now he had to waste even more money on a rental car and speed it home.

To make matters worse, the guy behind him was on the phone making business calls the entire time. He seemed to be an investment banker and right now, Castiel loathed nothing more than bankers. He finally snapped and turned around to give the guy an earful, but when he came face to face with startled green eyes, he froze up. Damn. The guy was handsome, but also eerily familiar. His brows furrowed and he wrecked his brain trying to place the guy. Had he been in his meeting today? Nope. Castiel would definitely remember.

“What?” The guy snapped at him in irritation and Castiel just turned around again, chagrined. Then he got mad at himself for feeling bad for bothering the guy, when all the guy had done was bother _him_. ‘God dammit, Castiel. That’s why life keeps screwing you over.’

With a heavy sigh, he stepped forward in the slow-moving line. Just when it was his turn, a second counter opened up. And yeah. Go figure. The guy behind him stepped up and they were both getting served at the same time. Castiel kept glancing over, struck by how handsome the guy was, laying on the charm big for the salesgirl and dazzling her with his smile. Why were the cute ones always straight? And assholes. The guy was wearing a well-fitting, probably tailored business suit. Castiel tugged on his own cheap knock-off self-consciously and realized his tie was crooked. Perfect.

Castiel focused back on his own transaction, happy when he received an electronic key for his Honda Civic hybrid. He’d always wanted to drive one of these, so it wasn’t all bad. He wished the dude who gave him his papers a Merry Christmas and went down to the garage to get his car. He had a little over a day to make it home, but that should still be doable.

He cheerfully looked for his car and realized that there were not a lot of cars left. Damn. Seemed his luck hadn’t fully left him after all. He hit the button on his key and the car gave a cheerful honk, lights blinking in greeting. “Hello, beautiful,” Castiel greeted back but before he had reached the door handle, the car honked once more and locked itself. What the fuck? 

Castiel pressed the button again, only to have the same thing happen once over. He slowly turned around, looking for the hidden camera, and came face to face with the guy who’d been in line right behind him holding an electronic key just like he was, staring at the same car.

“Well, fuck.” The guy muttered. “That’s _my_ car.”

Castiel realized they both must have accidentally gotten assigned the same car and damn this newfangled electronic bullshit. With actual car keys this would not be happening. He narrowed his eyes. “Hate to break it to you, but I was in line before you, so this is _my_ car.” He would not concede to the fucking banker.

“Listen, I need to get home or my brother is gonna rip my head off,” the guy tried for sympathy, treating Castiel to the same dazzling smile the salesgirl received earlier. Right now, it only managed to piss Castiel off further.

“Yeah, whatever. My livelihood depends on it, so screw you.” Castiel shouldn’t even have to trump this. He was there first, dammit. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw more people making their way to the few remaining cars. It was time to change tactics. “But let’s move on. We’ll just go up and tell them they made a mistake and one of us gets assigned a new car.”

The guy rolled his eyes and threw up his hands in defeat, but he nodded and they went back in silence, Castiel once again wondering how the fuck he knew that guy.

When they got back to the rental place, a horde of disgruntled customers just stormed out of the place. Castiel gulped. He had a very bad feeling about this.

“Mr. Winchester,” the girl greeted his companion while Castiel’s guy was nowhere to be seen. “Is everything ok?”

“No. Listen, Cindy…” He leaned on the desk and laid it on thick. And while Castiel watched on in disgust, the name suddenly clicked. Winchester. No way. No fucking way. His ears started ringing and he zoned out of the conversation, watching on in horror as his guy came out from the back with a ‘sold out’ sign which he proceeded to hang outside their door.

Two fingers in his face literally snapped him out of it and he pushed them away angrily. “Don’t tell me,” he stated. “There is only the one car left.”

“Yeah,” Cindy chirped. “But you’re both going to the same destination, which is why the whole snafu must have happened in the first place.” She smiled cheerfully, but Castiel could see the panic in her eyes. She was probably afraid of getting fired over this. Castiel bet everything that he was the first person to be assigned the Honda. “So good news. Now you can share the load of driving, have company and the first tank of gas is on us.”

Castiel narrowed his eyes. No way was he sharing with Dean fucking Winchester and listen to inane business calls the whole way to Lawrence. “No,” he growled out. “I was first. It’s my car.”

“But… but…” Cindy’s smile faltered. She was saved by Castiel’s guy, Steve, who stepped up to the counter.

“Listen, buddy. This guy here,” he pointed towards Dean, “is willing to share. If you’re not, you’re being unreasonable and frankly, an asshole. So you either share or you get no car.” He handed the key over to a triumphant Dean and Castiel’s mouth fell open.

“You don’t understand…” he tried, but Steve just raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. Castiel ground his teeth. He could he even begin to explain that his life was falling apart and the last thing he needed was being locked in a car with Mr. Perfect from high school, who was apparently a big shot banker now. And of fucking course he was still handsome and successful and Castiel loathed him with every fibre of his being.

“If it helps, I offer to drive the whole way and you can just relax in your seat. I’m an awesome driver,” Dean offered. And no. It didn’t make it better. Him being nice right now made it worse, because Steve was right. Castiel was being the asshole here.

He passed a hand over his face and took a deep breath. “That’s not necessary,” he replied. “It’s only fair if I drive half of the way.”

“Sweet,” Steve chimed in. “So now that it’s settled, can you two please be on your way? You being in here might give others the wrong idea and we’d rather lock up before the lynch mob arrives.”

Castiel suddenly realized that in a way, he was still lucky. He had a car, even if it came with a douchebag attached to it. Others had missed their flights and were still stranded in New York. He followed Dean to their car and after they’d loaded the trunk, Dean offered his hand. “Dean Winchester.”

Castiel gaped at him. Yes, he knew that. But apparently Dean didn’t recognize him at all. “Cas,” he introduced himself, to nip all jokes about his name in the bud. “Cas Novak. Nice to meet you.” He tried to make it sound friendly, but by the way Dean flinched, he wasn’t very successful. Well, whatever. They wouldn’t become friends anyway. Dean took the driver’s seat first and they were off towards Kansas.

**

They’d been driving for almost an hour in total silence. Any conversation Dean tried to start got shot down by one word answers or mere grunts by his reluctant companion. Dean shifted in his seat. He’d found a rock station on the radio Cas didn’t object to at least, but still. The small car felt oppressing to begin with, but the silence made it unbearable.

He regretted checking his baby into the garage over the holidays, but it had seemed to be the perfect time. And it forced him from chickening out on the flight and being dependent on the plane. Hah. How had that worked out for him?

Dean checked the gas gauge and frowned. He had no idea how much mileage a hybrid had. Under normal circumstances he’d never chosen to drive one, but it was all they still had available. In any case, it was probably best to fill her up to be safe. He signalled for the next exit and drove to a rest stop.

“What are you doing?” Cas complained.

“Figured I’d better fill her up,” Dean shrugged. “Besides, I didn’t bring any food, so it’s best we stock up as well.”

Cas tilted his head in this adorable way and then nodded. Dean smiled but it wasn’t returned. God, he really didn’t know why the guy was so abrasive. All the cute ones were assholes. Dean sighed and got out to pump the gas. Cas got out as well and stretched his legs. 

When Dean was done, he handed him his credit card. “I’m gonna go change real quick. You mind paying for the gas and grabbing us some food?” It was the most trust Dean could extend to a stranger. And he didn’t mean the credit card, he was thinking of trusting Cas with his nourishment. Dean wasn’t a picky eater, but for all Dean knew, Cas might be a health nut like his brother. Maybe that’s why he was so clenched up.

Cas didn’t accept the offer. He looked at the card like it personally offended him. “I don’t need you paying for me.”

“I wasn’t implying that.” Dean frowned. “It’s just, the car is under my name now, so they’re gonna reimburse me for the gas. So it’s easier if it shows up on my account.”

Cas hesitated, but then reached out to accept the card. “Anything special you want?” He seemed to be forcing it out and Dean sighed internally. This was gonna be a long, long drive.

“Surprise me.” Dean shrugged and went to grab his duffel bag from the trunk. He’d feel better once he was out of his monkey suit. Much as he’d gotten used to his job, he’d never get used to the damn suits. He was only in it, because Adler made him work when it was supposed to be his day off and he had to rush to the airport straight from his office.

Dean was right. Once he was in jeans and comfortable flannel, he felt refreshed and ready to take on the trip. But speaking of, he had to inform his brother that he wasn’t gonna land any time soon. Fishing out his cell phone, Dean called on his way back to the car.

Of course Sam didn’t believe him. “No, fuck you. That’s not…” He cursed just as he was within earshot of Cas. Of course that earned him another glare from the grumpy man. Dean sighed. He couldn’t deal with this. “You know what, Sammy? You don’t believe me, you believe Cas here.” Dean stuck the phone out to a startled Cas.

“What?” Cas looked at the phone as if it was gonna bite.

“Could you please explain to my brother that all flights are grounded and I’m not making this up?” Dean waved the phone and gave Cas his best pleading look.

With a frown, Cas finally accepted the phone. “Hello? … Oh. Hello, Sam. Yes. All flights are grounded due to a snowstorm and we got the last car available, so… Oh, I see… Yes… No, he doesn’t… No, I’m not gonna… No, I’m… Alright. Merry Christmas to you as well.” Castiel hung up and handed the phone back.

Dean frowned. That almost sounded as if the two of them knew each other. But no. Lawrence was not that small. “Uh, thanks.” Dean pocketed his phone.

Cas smirked at him. “Serious fear of flying, huh?”

“Shut up,” Dean passed his hand through his hair, messing it up a little. If he could, he’d take a shower to fully let go of the office. He noticed Cas watching him and blushed a little. “You ready?”

“Uhm,” Cas stalled. “If it’s ok with you, I’m gonna go change as well.”

Dean nodded and subtly checked him out. The suit he was wearing was ill-fitting, but he still looked good in it. Dean tried to add it to his memories before the look was gone. He was especially fond of the backwards blue tie. It was endearing and Cas could use all of the endearing Dean could find or he’d risk getting kicked out of the car while Dean drove on alone.

Ok, no. Dean was not that kind of asshole. When Cas was gone, Dean checked the snack bag and whistled. The most healthy thing in it were some protein bars and even those were covered in chocolate. There was beef jerky as well. Dean smiled his approval. So he didn’t need to rush in to purchase more food while Cas changed.

He had grabbed a water bottle and almost choked on it when Cas returned, wearing a sparkly pink Christmas sweater with Santa’s face on it and the words ‘The only acceptable beard’. Dean rubbed his own five-day stubble self-consciously. It was his act of defiance against Adler for cutting into his well-deserved vacation time.

But also… “Wait, you’re gay?” Dean blurted out before he could really think about it. 

“What?” Cas, who had seemed happier in the new outfit, now had a deep frown back on his face. “What do you care?”

“No, it’s just… I thought you disliked me because _I_ was gay, but that’s clearly not it?” Dean scratched his eyebrow. It wouldn’t be the first time this happened to him so it had been on his mind.

Cas let out a weird noise, somewhere between a hiccup and a sob. “Dean Winchester is gay?” Cas suddenly sounded hysterical. “There is no way. No fucking way…”

“What the fuck is it to you, man?” Dean was offended. “You don’t know me at all, so…”

Cas seemed to choke on air.

“What?” Dean glared at him, suddenly irritated.

“Nothing.” Cas shook his head and got back into the car. Dean shrugged and followed. He’d thought things had been strained before, but now it was worse. 

They drove on for a while, the snowstorm getting steadily worse, until Cas suddenly broke. “You really don’t remember me, do you?” He asked.

Irritated, Dean pulled the car over and stopped to look at Cas. They had the same destination and Cas seemed to be around his age. Still. Nothing triggered. “I’m sorry?”

“Think fifty pounds heavier,” Cas gritted out.

Dean frowned, looking him up and down. Cas was a handsome guy in a dorky, slightly offensive Christmas sweater. He tried to picture him chubbier, but nothing happened. He’d still be a cute dork. Then it suddenly clicked. “Cassie Novak?”

Cas’ eyes narrowed. “It’s Castiel. It’s mostly Cas now, but it’s always been _Castiel_. It was never Cassie.”

Dean frowned, trying to wreck his brain if he ever did anything to Cas, but nothing came to mind. He’d certainly not hooked up with him and then pretended it didn’t happen. Dean never hooked up with guys from his own school back then. Too risky. “What? So you’re offended about your nickname? Everybody had dumb nicknames in high school.”

Cas snorted. “Oh, that’s right, Mr. Perfect. My apologies. We all suffered.”

Dean grunted. He hadn’t heard that name in ages. “I never liked that moniker and it’s bullshit. You know what kind of pressure that put me under?” It had taken him years to accept he couldn’t always be perfect and he shouldn’t have to pretend he was. And it was still hard sometimes.

“Oh, I’m sorry you hurt, too.” Cas’ voice was dripping sarcasm.

“Ok, listen. I don’t know what I ever did to you to make you hate me this much. But by all means. I apologize. High school was hell for all of us.” Dean rubbed both hands over his face. Screw this shit. So far he’d done a great job at repressing his time in Lawrence and he was just looking forward to seeing his brother and the little ones. Now here Cas, Castiel, goes and rips up old wounds.

“Hell? Oh, it was hell for you? Captain of the wrestling team, student body president and you were not even stupid either. And on top of it all, you were the most gorgeous guy around. How was _your_ life hell?” Castiel still seemed angry.

Dean shut down. If anything, he’d always been best at pretending he was fine. “I don’t owe you an explanation,” he stated, calmly. “You, however, still need to explain what I ever personally did to you, aside from being perfect, as you put it.”

“That’s just it,” Castiel sighed. “You never did anything. Your friends bullied me. My parents…” Cas looked away. “Hell, my parents wished I was like you. They told me multiple times, why can you not be more like that nice Winchester boy.”

Dean laughed. He couldn’t help himself. “Yeah, my parents sure wished I was more like that perfect boy from high school as well.”

“What?” Castiel frowned.

“Nevermind,” Dean sighed again and started the car back up. It was time to get them back on the road. He didn’t need this blast from the past. And Castiel obviously didn’t like being in his presence either. He hit the gas and the tires rotated on themselves, spinning them in a slippery half circle, but not propelling them onwards. Well, fuck. He floored it more but that made the engine angry and the car died on him.

Dean looked out, realizing how much snow had fallen around them while they’d been in park. The windshield wipers had done their job, but one look at the hood showed a significant pile of snow. He bumped his head against the steering wheel. “Fuckety fuck.”

“What is it?” Castiel asked, voice calmer now, but laced with concern.

“I don’t suppose you brought a shovel, did you?” Dean asked.

“I didn’t know I had to bury a body,” Castiel replied dryly.

Dean chuckled and turned his head to look at his companion. He didn’t remember much about Cas from high school, but he’d been in a few geeky clubs and he always had a close circle of friends around him. Sometimes Dean watched them fool around at lunch and wish he could be one of them instead. Invisible, except to their friends. He didn’t know about the bullying. Dean always tried to keep his boys in check, but he had no control over what they did when he wasn’t around.

“One of us has to give the car a little push, I’m afraid.” Dean explained.

“Good thing one of us was an athlete in high school,” Castiel told him cheerfully.

Dean raised his eyebrow, refusing to comment on how fit Cas looked these days. But apparently Dean owed him in a way, so whatever. He opened the door and then closed it again right away. Shit. It was much colder than expected. “Ok, I go out and push and you take the driver’s seat. Since neither of us has their jacket, this has gotta work quick.”

Castiel looked outside and worried his lip. “Ok.”

Dean nodded, opened the door again and jumped out, relieved to see Cas do the same. Dean went to the front of the car first, trying to disperse some of the snow with his shoes. Then, when Cas was behind the wheel, he took his place behind the car and started pushing. Cas floored it similarly as he’d done and Dean was sprayed with snow.

He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, pushing harder. Cas seemed to change tactics and waited for Dean to push them a bit before hitting the gas again, lighter this time. The car thankfully seemed to be moving forward and Dean gave it all he had. One final push and suddenly the car lurched forward, leaving him without leverage and falling face down into the snow.

With a curse, he pulled himself back up. Cas hadn’t stopped, but he was idling the car at a small distance away. He opened the door and called out, “You ok?”

Dean gave a thumbs up and started jogging towards the car. It turned out to be a mistake, because he slipped again and this time, he could just feel the snow seeping through his clothes and wetting his skin. Perfect. Swallowing his pride, he quickly struggled to his feet again and this time he walked much more carefully towards the car.

As soon as he was close enough, the side door opened for him, and Dean took a hold and swung himself inside with a groan. He looked at Cas and found him struggling not to laugh. “How’s that for perfect?” Dean asked.

It worked and Cas laughed out loud, visibly dispersing the last remaining tension. “I’m sorry, but…” Cas pointed at him. “When you fell _again_ … I know it’s not funny, but… it was funny.”

Dean chuckled and buckled himself in. “Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up. Without me, we’d still be stranded on the side of the road.”

“You were the one stopping in the first place,” Cas reminded him, turning up the heater. A gesture Dean appreciated.

Dean grunted. That was true. “Thanks for not driving off without me.”

“Dude,” Cas raised one eyebrow. “I would never.”

“Uhuh,” Dean raised his own eyebrow in challenge. “Don’t tell me you haven’t thought about it.”

Cas lips twitched and he finally broke into a chagrined smirk. “Maybe.”

“Would it have felt good to leave Mr. Perfect stranded on the side of the road?” Dean tried. He wasn’t sure why he kept pushing it, but it started to bother him that Cas was harbouring resentment.

“No,” Cas replied, looking over. “I don’t think it would have.” There was a short pause. “It sure was nice to see you fall on your ass though. Twice.” Cas snickered again.

“I aim to entertain,” Dean replied. It was one of his biggest problems. But right now, hearing Cas laugh felt good. They drove on in silence for a few more minutes and Dean’s mind was still stuck in high school. Cas had always seemed happy to him. They hadn’t run in the same circles and Cas had been openly gay, so Dean had purposefully kept his distance. Maybe that’s why Cas had seemed happy to Dean. He never hid who he was. “Are you still close to some of your friends from high school?”

“Sure,” Castiel smiled. “Those who stayed, anyway. But thanks to social media, we all keep in touch. I host an annual e-sports event and most of them participate.” He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, his smile brightening even more. “Meg actually works for me.”

“Meg Masters?” Dean asked, remembering a few run-ins with the brazen girl. Unlike the other geeks, she’d been confrontational, to say the least. She’d constantly complained to him back when he was student body president. Though she had a few really good ideas which Dean had tried to implement.

“Oh, _her_ you remember, but not me?” Castiel questioned, but he didn’t seem too offended.

Dean shrugged. “She’s hard to forget.” Dean quirked his lips into a half smile. He was feeling really guilty for not recognizing Castiel, if he was being honest. “Listen, Cas… I actually mostly repressed high school.” And all of Lawrence, with Sam being the exception. “So please don’t take it too personally.”

Cas frowned and opened his mouth, but then apparently decided against pressing the issue, which Dean was grateful for. He turned the music up louder and rubbed his arms. Damn, he was getting really cold, even with the heater on full blast.

“You should take off your wet clothes,” Castiel advised.

“Cool. If we stop and can’t get going again, you’re gonna be the one pushing the car.” Dean narrowed his eyes.

“Just take off your clothes. Being naked will be better than being cold and wet.” Castiel tried again.

Dean gaped. “You dog. I’ve totally used that line. It doesn’t work.”

“That’s not…” Castiel stuttered. “I don’t…” He looked at Dean helplessly and Dean grinned back at him. “You’re not my type anyway,” Cas huffed and turned back towards the street.

Dean snorted. Like hell he wasn’t. He was everyone’s type. His mirth dimmed when he shivered so violently his teeth chattered. “It is my stubble, isn’t it? You know I can shave, Cas.” Dean undid the buttons of his flannel and slid the wet thing off, throwing it with a thud into the back seat. His shirt followed. “If you ask nicely, I’ll even let _you_ shave me.”

Cas made a noise at that, mostly a whine, and Dean smirked. Now he felt more comfortable to get undressed. And if he was honest, his chest was already warming up a little. There was a pleasant tingling. After taking off his shoes and his pants, Dean was left only in his boxer briefs. He sighed in relief at being rid of the cold, wet clothes and angled himself more towards the heater. There was another noise coming from Cas and Dean looked over.

“I’d offer you my sweater, but I don’t think I can drive and take it off at the same time.” Cas stared straight ahead. 

“That’s fine. I’m good.” Dean sprawled a little more in his seat, placing his hands in his lap. The hot air felt good and his cock was starting to wake up to the action. Usually, he’d welcome the feeling, but since he was down to his skivvies… It was a little awkward.

They’d driven for a few more miles when Dean started shivering again. He was warmer without the wet clothes, but he was still way underdressed for the weather. And looking out into the thick, cold snow wasn’t helping either.

Castiel glanced at him. “While I do need to be home before 3 pm on Christmas Eve, we’re still good to find a place to stay for the night.”

Dean bit his lip. He didn’t get a lot of days off and he wanted to spend as much time with the kids as possible, but taking a long, hot shower and getting dressed again sounded awesome. Besides, it was getting dark and the snow was not letting up. “Yeah. Probably best,” he agreed.

They took the next exit and stopped at a motel with a vacancy sign. Castiel got out first and opened the trunk, throwing Dean his duffle bag before taking off to get them two rooms. Dean quickly threw his dress pants back on and another flannel before reluctantly stepping back in his wet boots. He’d only packed to carry-on, not expecting to ruin a full set of clothes in the first day.

He’d just finished when Cas returned with a morose look on his face. “They only had the one room left,” he explained. “But at least it’s two queens.”

Dean sighed but got out of the car. “Whatever. We’re not staying for long anyway.”

However, when they opened the door to their room, they discovered a single king. And it wasn’t very royal. Castiel cursed under his breath and turned around. “I’ll fix this.”

Dean just nodded and stepped out of his wet shoes, turning the heater on full blast. He was tempted to just strip down and take a shower – it was late, there was a snowstorm and he just really wanted to get warm – but instead he sat down on the one bed and waited for Cas to return.

**

Castiel returned back to the room unsuccessfully. They might have a chance at another motel, but when he passed their car, the snow had already piled up around it again. Oh well then. Apparently he finally got his chance to sleep with the legendary Dean Winchester. Too bad Cas didn’t do casual sex. And especially not with bankers who were his high school nemeses.

He sighed. A few hours ago, Cas would have suspected Dean of mocking him with his flirtations, but Dean seemed to be a genuinely nice guy. It’s what Meg had always tried to tell him, but Cas had refused to listen. There was only so many times you could hear your parents gush about your complete opposite and openly wish you were them without developing a deep hatred – undeserved as it might’ve been.

Upon entering their room again, Cas found Dean passed out on their bed. God, he looked really cute like this. Innocent and peaceful, but roguish with his stubble and the flannel. Cas could overlook the tailored dress pants. Though, if he was really honest… business guys were his biggest turn-off, usually, but Dean had looked smoking in his suit.

Cas smiled and got a blanket to cover Dean up with, intent on settling on the floor, when Dean roused. “No luck?” Dean asked, voice sleepy. 

“Sorry. It’s ok. I’ll take the floor,” Cas offered.

“Don’t be silly. We’re not in high school anymore. I can control my hormones for a night.” Dean rolled his eyes, but he wouldn’t quite look at Cas. “I’m gonna take a shower.” Dean went to his duffle, but before heading for the bathroom, he quickly plugged in his phone and an e-reader. 

Castiel was surprised to find Dean carried one, let alone cared so much that he would charge it. In any case, it was a good idea though and Cas plugged in his devices as well. He’d just dressed for the night when he realized he still had to pick a story to read on Christmas Eve. And no better time to read a Children’s novel than right before he was to share a bed with Dean. He needed things to be as unsexy as possible.

Grabbing his device, Cas booted up and went to his library. He’d just added a bunch of new books before his trip and he didn’t even remember half of the titles. A story called ‘The Long Coming of Age’ spoke to him and he started reading. A few pages in, he realized that while it started with a little boy, it was clearly a novel for young adults and upwards. Not suitable for Christmas Eve. But somehow, it was so captivating, he couldn’t put it down.

By the time he was 50 pages in, Dean emerged from the shower in a steam of hot air and even the sight of Dean just glad in a towel wasn’t enough to make him look up long enough. The story was so damn sad and familiar, somehow. The little boy knew he was different but he was doing everything he could to please his parents and blend in. This was where Cas had always failed at, so at a certain point, he’d decided to just fuck it and accept that he’d never make his parents happy. At least he could try and make himself happy.

He was really hoping the boy in the book came to that realisation as well. When Dean slid in next to him, it barely registered. “Good book?” Dean asked.

Castiel nodded enthusiastically. “So good. I don’t think I can stop reading.”

Dean snorted and snatched the e-reader out of his hands. Before Castiel had a chance to properly protest, Dean had placed it on the floor on his side of the bed and raised his eyebrow. “Seriously? Come snuggle me back to warmth.” He grinned and opened his arms suggestively.

“Dork.” Castiel rolled his eyes, settling under the covers and making sure to stiffly keep to his side of the bed. He wasn’t sure why Dean was so brazen, but it was kinda nice that he seemed to be ok with casually sharing the bed. If that was what he was after. But there was no way Dean Winchester honestly tried to get him to sleep with him. He was _Dean Winchester_.

“Last chance,” Dean offered, but he, too, was settling. Castiel didn’t grace him with a reply and they both rolled onto their respective sides.

Castiel fell asleep quicker than expected, dreaming of Dean in high school. But instead of being his tormentor, like usual, they would hook up under the bleachers. Sometime during the night, Dean started shivering again and Cas unconsciously shifted closer, wrapping his arms around him and sharing body heat.

He woke up the next morning with Dean still in his arms and froze. He could feel Dean breathing too erratically to still be asleep but neither of them moved. Dean’s ass was pressed snugly into Castiel’s crotch and the more he felt himself awaken, the more he realized he was stiffening.

Dean let out a soft whimper and rubbed against him in tiny motions. If they chose to, they could both still pretend the other was asleep and to be fair, they let it go on for a few minutes until the need to move further grew too great and Castiel tightened his arms around Dean to still him.

“Good morning,” Dean whispered, then he casually rolled over and faked a big yawn, as if he’d only just woken up and there was nothing to report. But it was just as well. Castiel didn’t need to complicate his life. And hooking up with Dean Winchester definitely would do just that. Even if he’d never see Dean again - which was likely, since even though Cas knew his brother Sam, they hadn’t run into each other since high school - Castiel just knew the Dean he knew now would leave an unbearable gap in his life.

And when had that happened anyway? Didn’t he just hate him literally _yesterday_?

“Good morning, Dean,” Castiel said, realizing his voice was rougher than usual. He cleared his throat and rolled out of bed, considering a shower. But they needed to be on their way soon. “We should get going.” He just sat on the bed and tried to fully wake up though. He could still feel the way Dean fit in his arms and it was… nice.

“I know,” Dean agreed. With a sigh, he got up out of bed and vanished to the bathroom with his duffel. He got out after a few minutes, back in his dress pants and flannel, looking at Castiel expectantly.

“You’re fast.” Castiel remarked and decided to really forego the shower. His erection had mostly withered and he had to open his store on time.

Dean shrugged. “If it wasn’t Christmas, I’d try and keep you here though, just so you know.” He winked.

Castiel cocked his head, done with blushing at being flirted at. “I know. If it wasn’t, I’d let you.” He winked back. “And I’d take you up on that offer of a shave.” Before he hid in the bathroom himself, he passed Dean, stroking his stubbly cheek, proud to leave him behind dumbfounded and open-mouthed.

Dressing quickly and brushing his teeth, Castiel came back out to find Dean had finished packing. His e-reader was lying on the table and Castiel grew giddy at the thought of reading more of the story. “You mind driving so I can read some more?”

“Seriously?” Dean slung the duffle over his back and they prepared to head out. “You spent one night with me and then you’d rather read? I must be losing my game.”

Castiel bit his lip. “It is really captivating. But maybe if you’d take your shirt off again…”

Dean snorted. “In your dreams.”

Castiel hummed. Oh yeah. Under the bleachers. Curing his lingering high school resentment.

Dean gave him a look and shoved him playfully, causing Castiel to laugh. Dean joined in. They started their drive under much better circumstances than the day before.

Or so Castiel thought. Until the car wouldn’t start up at all. 

“Oh no.” Castiel checked his watch. They were running late to begin with. At least it had stopped snowing overnight and somebody had shovelled the driveway. Which would all be fine, if only the car would start back up.

He was about to try AAA when another car stopped right next to them. “Car trouble?”

“It won’t start up,” Dean explained. “I think it’s the battery.” He scratched his eyebrow. “Or maybe we would have needed to charge it overnight?” He looked at Castiel, who shrugged. He didn’t really know much about hybrids.

Their friendly helper smiled. “You don’t need to charge it overnight. Let me guess though. It was cold as fuck last night and you blasted the heat on full force all the while also blasting the radio?” He didn’t wait for a reply. “That along with the cold will kill the normal battery.”

Dean and Castiel looked at each other. That still didn’t really help them right now. Castiel passed his hands through his hair and started pacing. This would likely be his last Christmas in his store and now he would miss it. “Fuck!” He cursed and kicked at a rock.

When he got back, the car had driven off and Castiel looked at Dean helplessly. “How fucked are we?”

“Jeff is getting us a battery. Apparently he knows a garage one town over.” Jensen stated. “It’s a Christmas miracle.”

“What? He is?” Castiel gasped. He was so happy, he could cry. As it was, he hugged Dean tight and then jumped up and down, before glancing at the clock again. “So we might still make it.”

Dean nodded. “What is so urgent anyway?”

“Storytime at my bookstore,” Castiel explained.

“You own a bookstore?” Dean’s face lit up. “Cool. That sounds like fun.”

“It is,” Castiel smiled, but then it quickly fell. “Well, it was.”

“You retiring?” Dean asked playfully.

“I’m…” Castiel sighed, remembering Dean was a banker. He stuffed his hands in his pockets. “I needed a loan but every bank I tried denied me. That’s actually what I was in New York for. Trying to find investors.”

“Oh.” Dean shuffled his feet. “Well, uhm, no offense, but bookstores are a dying breed. Not like I condone it!” He was quick to add. “I’m really gonna miss them.”

Cas sighed. “Yeah, I know. That’s why I was trying to branch out. I wanted to start my own small printing company and give unknown authors a chance.”

“Oh?” Dean perked up. “That is neat. Actually, there is a niche market for that.”

“Too bad you couldn’t be at one of my meetings,” Castiel replied and he even meant it. Maybe with someone smooth and wearing a tailored suit on his side, things would’ve turned out differently.

Dean hesitated, then he pulled him in for another hug, this time not celebratory but comforting. “How long do you have left?”

“Couple months.” Castiel shrugged. He’d have to do the calculations and it depended on if he could sell any of his stock. “In any case, it will be my last Christmas. It was always the highlight of my year.” The kids were so excited this time of the year. But still willing to sit still and listen to his stories. And he could do a good thing for the parents also. They had time for last minute shopping or to finish wrapping presents and decorating the tree.

“I’m sorry,” Dean said. They pulled apart and waited for their battery. “Hey, wait a second,” Dean started. “Sam keeps telling me about this awesome bookstore that he wanted me to take the kids to today. That’s not yours, is it?”

“Probably.” Despite everything, Castiel chuckled. So he would’ve run into Dean either way.

“No way. You have to close Elysium? Sam is always talking about it. He’s sent me pictures.” Dean frowned.

“You know the name of my store?” Castiel was surprised. He’d made the connection with Sam the day before, but he never expected Sam to talk about his store. Sure, he came by frequently, but still.

“Sam’s gonna be so bummed,” Dean blurted, then he laughed. “Actually, he wanted me to meet you. He’s never mentioned your name, but the way he kept pushing for me to take his kids today, I think he wanted to hook us up.”

Castiel raised his eyebrow. Sam never mentioned his brother when they spoke. Only once, early on, but when Castiel had let on to his distaste, he’d quickly dropped it. So he highly doubted that Sam would try and set him up with a guy he’d hated since high school. But he didn’t want to rub it in again, so he just said, “Maybe.”

Dean hip checked him and Castiel smiled before opening the door and rummaging through their snack bag. He grabbed a twinkie and slowly unwrapped it.

“Dude. You’re not gonna eat that, are you?” Dean asked and Castiel froze.

“Why? You afraid I’m gonna get fat again?” Years of insecurity flared up and he hated that it made him reconsider the snack.

“What?” Dean held up his hands. “Fuck no.” Castiel glowered and Dean quickly went on. “I was just thinking, this is a gas station twinkie. Who knows how long it’s been there. Nobody buys these things.”

Castiel cocked his head, regarding the twinkie and then regarding Dean. Deep down he knew he was overreacting. But… this was still Dean Winchester.

“Seriously. I don’t care about your weight. I always thought you were a cute dork. Hasn’t changed.” Dean went back to the bag and got out another twinkie. “But just so you won’t die alone…”

Castiel licked his lips. “You did not think I was cute in high school.”

“Sure did,” Dean confirmed.

“You didn’t remember me at all.” Castiel accused, still looking back and forth between his snack and Dean.

“I did, once I made the connection. I’m sorry, Cas. I was genuine. I try not to think about high school all that often anymore.” Dean bumped his twinkie into Castiel’s in salute and they both took a bite.

Castiel cringed. “Oh geeze. They taste worse than I remembered.” He put the rest of his twinkie back in the wrapper and looked for a trash can. When he looked back at Dean, he found him with the whole pastry stuffed in his mouth, wide eyes trained on Cas.

“You asshole,” Dean mumbled through a full mouth, reluctantly chewing and swallowing all of it. When he was done there was frosting still clinging to his lips and Cas laughed at him. Dammit, he was cute. 

Castiel reached up with his thumb to get rid of the frosting, startled when Dean stuck out his tongue, licking it off Castiel’s thumb. Cas bit his lip and before he could question himself, he leaned up on his tip toes and gave Dean a soft kiss.

The moment was broken by a honk. Their saviour was back with a battery. Thankfully Jeff didn’t seem to mind having just caught them mid-kiss and he and Dean made quick work of changing the battery.

“What do we owe you?” Dean asked, pulling out his wallet, but Jeff waved it off, transferring the dead battery to his truck. “Nevermind. You guys have a Merry Christmas.”

“Thank you!” They both replied in unison, looking after Jeff stunned. But they soon remembered the time and were back on the road, Dean driving and Castiel reaching for the e-reader.

“Seriously?” Dean asked. “Besides, shouldn’t you curse those devices and advertise paperbacks?”

Castiel rolled his eyes. “I’m not that backwards. I actually sell them in my store as well. I do prefer a physical book, but when I’m away for a few days and have limited luggage space, it’s a godsend.”

“Yeah.” Dean nodded. “So what is it you’re reading anyway?”

“It’s a coming out story and I don’t even remember where I got it from. It’s called “The Long Coming of Age” and it’s by, uhm…” Castiel turned the e-reader back on to check just as Dean swerved the car. Castiel looked up in shock. “What?”

Dean was deathly pale. “You have my e-reader.” He held out his hand and Castiel frowned.

“Oh.” He must have gotten them mixed up the other night. “So you know this book?”

“Give me back my e-reader,” Dean replied.

Cas’ frown deepened, but he turned the device back off and handed it over to Dean, who threw it towards the backseat. Castiel cringed, hoping it wouldn’t land on Dean’s no doubt still wet clothing. Dean didn’t say anything else for a few paces and Castiel was thoroughly confused. “You’ve gotta tell me who wrote it though, so I can buy it and finish reading.”

Dean grunted non-committedly. After another minute, he added, “It’s not for sale.”

“But you have it?” Castiel frowned. Did he know the author?

“I… It’s stupid,” Dean deflected. Castiel chose not to prod and after some squirming, Dean finally looked at him again. “You really liked it so far?”

“Dean, I didn’t want to put it down when you joined me in bed last night. What does that tell you?” Castiel asked.

“That I’m getting old?” Dean joked, but then he sighed. “I wrote it.”

“Dean,” Castiel breathed, in awe. Then he realized the sad tone of the story and how much his heart had broken for the little boy. “Oh, Dean.” He reached out and clutched at his arm.

Dean swallowed hard and looked out at the non-existent traffic. “I haven’t shared it with anyone yet. I was… considering. That’s why I had the PDF.” He bit his lip. “And I like to look a few parts over every now and then, see if I can’t make them better.”

Castiel was in a state of shock. If you’d told him yesterday that Dean fucking Winchester had written the novel he had started to read, he would’ve scoffed and called it a lie. But he had seriously misjudged him. “Will you let me read it?”

“I dunno,” Dean glanced over briefly.

“Please. You can pretend I’m the first anonymous publisher you try,” Castiel offered.

“No,” Dean replied and Castiel mourned the loss of a good story before Dean reached over to squeeze his hand. “I’d feel better knowing it was you who read it.”

“Thank you.” Castiel was proud that Dean trusted him this much. The book read like a biography and he was willing to bet Dean hadn’t embellished a lot. So this meant a great deal to him.

Dean grunted again. “Don’t mention it.” He turned towards Cas. “I mean it. Do not mention it. Not to Sam or anyone. And if it ends up sucking, don’t mention it to me either. I’ll let you read it and we just never talk about it. Deal?”

“Deal,” Castiel was quick to agree, mentally crossing his fingers behind his back. He certainly wouldn’t talk to Sam, but Dean could be sure that Castiel would prod and poke him until he realized what a gift he had. And Castiel could already tell this after the first 50 pages. He was a professional after all.

But for now, they didn’t talk about it anymore. They commented on the scenery and when it felt safe to do so, Castiel brought up a few teachers from their high school days. Dean didn’t seem to harbour any resentment towards them, so they kept each other entertained until their topic switched to their favourite books. They were both pleasantly surprised to have a lot in common.

Since they were really late, they didn’t stop for lunch but instead demolished the snack bag. It was already past three by the time they neared Lawrence and Castiel realized with a start that he hadn’t picked up a Christmas story yet.

“Relax,” Dean told him. “It will be fine. From the pictures Sam showed me, you have every book under the sun in your store, so I’m sure you’ll know what to grab once we arrive.”

Castiel preened, still flattered that Sam apparently liked his store enough to share. And Dean was right, he had a few ideas and would decide once they’d arrived.

Traffic unexpectedly slowed down once in town and Castiel nervously tapped his leg until Dean reached over for a comforting squeeze. It helped and Castiel realized with a start, that soon Dean would be gone from his life again. Sure, they’d probably keep in touch at first. Castiel had to bug him about his book, after all. But Dean lived in New York. There was no way this was leading to anything. He interlaced his fingers with Dean’s and sighed, feeling the need to touch while he still could.

Once they’d finally reached his store, there was already a line forming outside of it. Parents waiting to drop off their kids. “Oh no.” Castiel started to seriously panic. Meg was gone for the holidays and he still had to make the hot cocoa and who would watch the kids while he was in his kitchen?

“Relax,” Dean told him. “Tell me how to help.” Dean parked the car where Castiel instructed and they both got out. 

Dean was still wearing his ill-matched dress pants and flannel and Castiel was still in his pink sweater for lack of other clothing. And after their time in the car and not having taken a shower that morning… Castiel reached up his arms and sniffed self-consciously, then attempted to flatten his hair. Dean laughed and leaned in, taking a deep whiff and messing up Castiel’s hair again. 

“You smell fine. Actually, you smell warm and cozy and if there wouldn’t be a horde of kids lining up around the corner, I’d refuse to let you go right now.” Dean waggled his eyebrows.

It was enough to make Cas relax. He slumped against Dean for a few seconds and soaked in the other man’s comfort, before he straightened himself up and fished out his store keys. “You wanna help?” He asked, waiting for Dean to nod. “Please keep the kids entertained while I start up the hot cocoa?”

Dean beamed. “Only if I get a mug, too.”

“Of course,” Cas laughed and pecked Dean on the cheek before rounding the corner and facing the crowd.

 

**

 

There were lots of yells of “Mr. Cas!” and relieved sighs by the parents. Dean smiled proudly at how beloved Cas obviously was and when he spotted Jess in the crowd, he realized he’d forgotten to call his brother to confirm that he was definitely running late. He waved at her and received a bemused look in return.

As soon as the door was open, the kids streamed inside. The parents all seemed to disperse in a hurry, only Jess staying behind to greet a slightly overwhelmed Dean. He’d expected some of the parents to stay, surely.

“So,” Jess started. “Time to be an uncle and watch the kids?”

Dean bit his lip. “Watch all the kids, I guess.”

Jess chuckled and reached up to kiss his cheek. The side Cas hadn’t chosen a few minutes ago. Dean was kinda glad about that, even if it made no sense. “You got this. You’re great with kids.”

There was loud yelling and a thump coming from inside the store and Dean didn’t have time to doubt himself. He’d promised Cas. Squeezing Jessica’s shoulder in passing, he joined the fray.

Cas’ bookstore was even more impressive in person. There were rows and rows of huge mahagony shelves filled with books, giving it the feel of a living room. A hoarder’s living room, maybe, but Dean approved. He could see the e-reader display in the front and some cutesy merchandise, but the deeper he got into the store, the more and more the bookshelves dominated the place.

Following the screams, he found a large rug on the floor in the heart of the store. There were pillows and stuffed toys around and he smiled when he saw the kids finally settle after Cas raised his hands.

“Ok, kids. Dean here will keep an eye on you while I go make our coco. Does that sound fun?” Castiel asked cheerfully, but the replies he received were dulled. “I’m sorry for being late, but I’m gonna add marshmallows too, ok?”

That was well received and Cas left to cheers. As soon as he was out of sight, the horde turned on him expectantly and Dean felt out of sorts before his nephew stood back up, beckoning his attention. “Dean. Read us a story!” He turned towards his peers proudly. “Dean does the best voices.”

“Uhm,” Dean swallowed. Storytime was supposed to be reserved for Castiel. But he didn’t know what else to do with them. They were too many to start any kind of game. But reading he could do. “Alright, what do you want to hear?”

He settled down on the chair they’d all crowded around and was swiftly handed a book by a little girl. He glanced at it. Peppa Pig? He didn’t know that one. “She’s British,” his niece supplied and Dean winked at her.

“Is that so?” He questioned, knowing what she expected of him. Dean cleared his throat and opened the book, starting to read in his best British accent, much to the delight of his audience. He tried to give all the characters different voices and was so engrossed that he didn’t realize Cas had returned until he’d finished his book.

Castiel was carrying a tray with hot cocoa and leaning against a bookshelf, enamoured look on his face. When he realized Dean was watching him, he smiled. “Thank you, Dean.” He turned towards the kids. “What do we say?”

“Thank you, Mr. Dean,” a chorus of tiny voices parroted and Dean lit up. It was the best feeling and he could see why Cas was doing it. Oh. Cas. This was supposed to be Cas reading. Dean quickly vacated the chair, mouthing ‘I’m sorry.’

Cas passed out the cocoa, saving a mug for Dean. He was still smiling and as soon as his hands were free, he selected a book from behind him and started reading a story of his own. It was by Astrid Lindgren and set at Christmas. Dean found himself joining the kids on the floor and getting engrossed in the story along with them.

Castiel’s voice was awesome for story time. It was deep and gravelly but it carried and he set all the right pauses and accentuations. Before he knew it, the story was over and the first parents were back to collect their kids.

They both watched the few stragglers together. “I’m sorry,” Dean apologized again. “I didn’t want to encroach on your reading time.”

“Oh, god, no!” Castiel held up his hands. “It was the best. I wish I’d gotten to hear the full story. I admit I am crap at accents or other voices in general.”

Dean smirked and pitched his voice low. “You want me to read it to you again later, in private?” Castiel slid closer, squirming a bit. “I can do whoever accent you like,” Dean offered in his best Russian.

Cas groaned and tugged him around the corner, unexpectedly kissing him hard. Dean didn’t complain though and wrapped his arms around Cas, deepening the kiss. This time they were interrupted by a tiny gasp and found a group of kids staring at them.

Dean was flustered, but Castiel just pointed up. “Mistletoe. It means you have to kiss whoever you see standing under it,” he explained. Dean looked up and realized they were indeed standing underneath it. He breathed a sigh of relief.

One of the boys was starting to lean into a girl, but she shoved him away. “Ew.” She quickly stepped out of the near vicinity of the plant and most of the others did the same.

Dean and Cas both laughed, but they let go of each other and kept it clean until only his niece and nephew were remaining. With a pang of regret he realized that Jess wasn’t coming and he was supposed to bring them back.

Then he felt guilty, because he loved those kids. But still. He wistfully looked at Castiel.

“How long are you staying for?” Cas asked.

“I was going to leave before New Year’s, but since I arrived late, I’m re-evaluating.” Dean explained.

“Oh,” Castiel nodded, probably thinking what Dean was feeling right now. That this was not nearly long enough. “So I’ll be seeing you around?”

“Definitely,” Dean promised. He was itching for another kiss, but with the kids around, it felt odd. He gave Cas a crooked smile and blew him a kiss instead.

Castiel perked up, making a show of catching it and holding it close to his heart. They both grinned at each other and Dean used the happy moment to collect his brother’s offspring and leave the store.

He didn’t expect leaving it to be so hard. After two days of being so close to Castiel, suddenly not having him around hurt. Dean had some serious thinking to do. Maybe it was time to give Lawrence another shot and not just brave it when he missed his brother too much. There were a few more perks in this town by now, among them the kids who grew up without him. Being the fun uncle who only dropped by once or twice a year was not how he’d ever seen himself.

And now there was a wonderful bookstore to explore. Actually he should talk with Sam about that.

**

Two days later, Dean went back to Elysium, carrying a thick envelope. Castiel looked up from a display of books and smiled when he entered, but hesitated when he saw what Dean was carrying. “What’s this?” He asked.

Dean bit his lip. “Listen, don’t be mad, but I kinda told Sam about your problems and apparently your shop has really grown on him. He kept telling me how you always organize these free reading sessions for the kids and how much he and the other parents value their free time…” Dean hesitated.

“I think I see where this is going and I won’t start charging for it. I love doing it and seeing their little faces when they’re engrossed in a story, passing on the love for listening and eventually see them reading themselves, that’s all the payment I need.” Castiel shrugged and continued to rearrange his non-fiction recommendation display.

“Yeah, well, apparently you don’t need to.” Dean handed out the envelope, but Castiel was hesitant to take it. “Sam mobilized the parents and it didn’t need much convincing for them to start donating.”

“What?” Castiel’s eyes grew big and he finally accepted the envelope with trembling fingers. “I don’t… I don’t want them…” He opened the envelope and gasped at the amount of bills he found in it. And no small bills either. “I don’t understand.”

“They love you, Cas. And they want you to stay open.” Dean swallowed the part where he wanted to add that he, too, loved him, and he wanted to stay.

“I can’t accept this.” Castiel closed the envelope and handed it back. But Dean declined.

“You can and you will. Don’t be stupid, Cas.” Dean was about to argue that Cas had earned that money with his countless hours of caring for the kids, but instead he decided to change tactics. “They would be so offended if you don’t accept.” Castiel was wavering, so Dean pressed on. “And where would they go if you have to close your shop, huh? What would happen to the kids? They’d be silenced with a tablet in their hands and clicking through mind numbing games if you’re not around anymore.”

Castiel pulled the envelope closer and Dean placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it before stepping in.

“Nobody to lead them to Hogwarts, or worse, no Middle Earth. They have to learn about it all from movies. No obscure British literature for the youngest. Think of the children, Cas.” Dean clutched his chest dramatically, playing it up.

Castiel narrowed his eyes. “Peppa Pig is not obscure, Dean.” Castiel was back in his element and Dean knew he’d won. “In fact, your niece loves it and if you want to stay in her good graces, you better buy a book or two and read it to her while you’re still here.”

The mentioning of the short time they had left was sobering and Castiel stepped out of Dean’s reach. Dean bit the inside of his cheek. It was time for all or nothing. Castiel had already accepted one offering. Maybe he’d accept the second as well. “Maybe make it four. For now.”

Castiel cocked his head. “You… you decided on staying longer?” It was barely a whisper and Castiel’s obvious hope gave Dean all the courage he needed.

“Somebody needs to help you get into the printing business,” Dean reasoned. But when he felt Castiel’s eyes dim a little, he reached out and pulled him closer again. “What I meant to say is, I would really like to stay a while and explore this. If it’s ok with you?” Maybe Dean had completely misread things and Cas was still holding on to his old resentment? Before he could really worry though, Castiel was all up in his space. 

“Dean…” Cas breathed, tracing Dean’s lips with his fingertips. “I’d love that.”

Dean smiled, feeling a rush of relief. Not only about Cas, but this finalized all of his recent decisions and so much weight was suddenly lifted off of him. He’d call Sandover and quit his job. For now he’d stay with Sam but then he’d go apartment hunting. Or maybe stay with Sam a little bit longer until it was prudent to move in with Cas. How much time was that? Few weeks? He could do a few weeks on Sam’s couch. And maybe he’d let Cas publish his book. It’s why he had turned it into a PDF anyway. He was going to try and find a publisher, get his story out there, maybe help others.

Cas interrupted his musings by sliding a hand to the back of his neck and pulling him in for a sweet kiss. The door chimed but neither of them had the strength to break apart.

“But Mr. Cas, there’s no mistletoe.” A little girl was tugging on Cas’ shirt and they reluctantly pulled apart. Castiel smiled at the kid, which Dean recognized from storytime the day before and Dean fearfully looked at her mother. She had a knowing smile on her face though. 

“You don’t need mistletoe to kiss if you really love somebody, Janie,” Castiel explained patiently and clasped his hand in Dean’s.

“Oh.” The girl nodded, satisfied, and skipped off with her mother to vanish behind a shelf.

It was only then that it dawned on them both what Castiel had said. But it was way too early and neither of them mentioned it. Instead, they picked up right where they left off and shared another kiss.

**

_One Year Later_

Castiel proudly added more of Dean’s books to the stack already next to his boyfriend, who was fidgeting in his seat. “Don’t you think that’s enough?” Dean asked. “What if nobody comes?” The last was barely a whisper and Castiel leaned down to give him a small kiss.

“Oh, hush. Everybody loves your book.” Castiel checked if the standee was solid and rearranged the donation box next to Dean. The signing was free, but they would accept donations to a local LGBT+ youth community centre.

Dean had published under a synonym, but everybody here in Lawrence knew it was his novel. He’d published as ‘Dean Wesson’, which wasn’t too hard to crack, and Dean had been pretty damn popular in high school. Word spread quickly. The reception was almost all positive though. And if it wasn’t, Cas tried to shield Dean from the worst of it.

It had been the second Elysium publication but so far the best-selling one. They were both excited to turn a profit to keep the book store open. With the both of them around all the time now, they held readings for kids every second Saturday, with Dean focusing on the younger ones who would make him do the voices and Cas specializing on adventure and fantasy for young adults. He would often sell out of the novel he’d picked to sample that week and that made him happy. Not so much the rising sales numbers, but the fact that he’d encouraged the kids to read the whole story for themselves.

Dean had moved in above the bookstore with Castiel and they were currently debating a cat. It wasn’t that Dean didn’t want to, but he was allergic and they were visiting the shelters to hopefully find a breed he didn’t react to.

All in all, they couldn’t be happier. Cas leaned down to ruffle Dean’s hair because he knew it drove him mad, and to steal another kiss. Then, while Dean was trying to fix his hair, Castiel went to open the store for the signing. His eyes grew when he saw the line outside. Thankfully a lot of them were already carrying Dean’s book with them, or he’d be afraid they might even run out of copies.

Schooling his face before turning back towards Dean, Cas gave him a thumbs up and then opened the door to let the fans in, blending back in the background to let Dean have his moment.

It was only the second person getting their signature who had Dean call for him though. He swiftly joined Dean’s site, slightly alarmed, but they were both smiling warmly at him. “Cas, tell Sarah here how you came to discover my novel for your publishing house,” Dean prompted with a smirk and a squeeze to his thigh and Castiel wrecked his brain how best to answer this.

“Actually, that’s a long story,” Castiel started. “But I’ll try to make it short. It was the day before Christmas Eve…”


End file.
